


We'll Let You Know

by Brumeier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: ushobwri, First Meetings, Gen, Job Interview, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Chad has an interview at Raven Dynamics with Dr. Fist because he's looking to take his life in a bit of a different direction.





	We'll Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> For Monster Fest: Human Monsters day at [You Should Be Writing](https://ushobwri.dreamwidth.org/171390.html)

“Mr. Copeland? He’ll see you now.”

Chad picked up his messenger bag and followed the receptionist down a short hall and through an impressively large set of opaque glass doors. The office on the other side was sparely decorated, yet managed to look opulent with just a few pieces of furniture and a lot of brass.

“Thank you, Jacqueline. That will be all.”

Dr. Fist, the CEO of Raven Dynamics, waved the receptionist away and gestured to the lone chair on the opposite side of the desk. Chad wasn’t sure what to expect. Every other interview he’d ever been on had started with Human Resources and worked up to the boss, not the other way around. Maybe it was a good sign?

“Mr. Copeland. May I call you Chad?”

“Of course.” As Chad sat down he noticed the tablet on the desk was displaying his resume.

Dr. Fist was middle-aged, his dark hair streaked through with gray. He wore a very expensive black suit with a bright purple tie and a high-necked black cape.

“I’ve read through your resume. Everything looks good.” He picked up the tablet and swiped across the screen. “You’re currently an accountant for…is this a clothing company?”

“We design formal wear for drag queens,” Chad said.

“I see. And do you like that job?”

“They’ve been very good to me there. But I’m looking for something different.”

“Of course. Accounting is incredibly dull, if you don’t mind me saying so. Necessary, but dull.”

Chad personally agreed, but he knew better than to badmouth one job in pursuit of another. Accounting was boring and safe, and the only way his parents agreed to pay for college.

“Let’s get to the heart of things, shall we?” Dr. Fist swiped at the tablet again. “Do you have any special powers I could exploit for nefarious purposes?”

He wasn’t great at thinking on his feet but Chad took a minute to consider the question. “My thumbs are double-jointed, which can be handy for getting out of handcuffs. And I can recite the alphabet backwards.”

Dr. Fist nodded. “That first one could be helpful. Okay. Are there any personal or moral boundaries that you wouldn’t feel comfortable crossing? For instance, kidnapping, arms dealing, or mass murder?”

“I won’t do anything bad to animals,” Chad said. On that he was pretty firm.

“We can work around that.” Dr. Fist consulted the tablet. “Are you opposed to be addressed by names other than your own, for example minion or lackey? Or being assigned a number in lieu of a name?”

“I’m not sure I’d be okay just being a number.” Chad had been called a lot of disparaging names through the years, but he thought he’d prefer that to just being known as number seven or something. “Unless it’s number one.”

Dr. Fist snorted. “Yeah, that’s pretty unlikely. Do you have any questions for me?”

“Well, the website is pretty comprehensive about salary packages and benefits.” Chad always checked out a company’s website before applying for a job. It made him look like a go-getter. “I was curious about advancement, though. Will I be able to get promoted within the organization through hard work, or only because the people ahead of me have died?”

“Excellent question, Chad. I’d say it’s about a sixty-forty split right now. We’re looking for innovators, people who aren’t afraid to take a risk. The cluster of hurricanes in the Atlantic in the last few months? We did that, thanks to excellent advancements in weather controlling technology.”

Chad was impressed. He hadn’t even heard a whisper about Raven Dynamics having that level of destructive tech. He assumed Dr. Fist would be having a press conference about it soon, because everyone knew the man was a media hound.

“Well, I’m not super good at science, but I’m a fast learner and I’d be pretty good with the heavy lifting in the meantime.”

Dr. Fist nodded. “That’s a healthy attitude. Can I ask what it is exactly that brings you to Raven Dynamics? Besides the excellent health benefits.”

“I’m just coming back from a bad breakup,” Chad said. He could feel the anger rising up just mentioning it, and his hands curled into fists. “My fiancé left me for my best friend, the day before we were supposed to get married. I’m a laughing stock. So I figure, fuck everyone. I wanna tear some shit up.”

“While I applaud your spirit, that kind of motivation is harder to maintain than, say, avenging the death of a loved one or the unquenchable drive to be the most powerful force in the universe.” Dr. Fist set aside his tablet. “You know, I didn’t just decide on a whim to become Sinister Fist. It was in me the day I was born.”

“I have it too,” Chad insisted. He sat forward on the chair. “It’s just been repressed. I’m telling you, if you hire me there’s no telling how far I’ll go. Just, you know. Nothing with animals.”

He was certain he was a good fit for the company. Maybe he’d never pushed anyone down the stairs or keyed their car, but he’d thought about it. Lots of times.

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind,” Dr. Fist said. He pressed a button on his phone. “Jacqueline, I’ll see the next one.”

Chad gathered up his messenger bag, standing when Dr. Fist stood and shaking his hand. “Thank you, Sir.”

“We’ll let you know,” Dr. Fist replied.

The receptionist returned to escort Chad back to the waiting area.

“Mr. Ferraro? He’ll see you know.”

The guy who stood up was tall and muscular, and had actual blue flame licking up and down his arms. Chad had the sinking feeling he’d just lost the job. Well, he wasn’t going back to being a mild-mannered accountant. He was angry, and he wanted to do some damage.

As he left Raven Dynamics, Chad did a Google search on his phone and wondered just how hard it was to get a job in the White House.


End file.
